Teenagers
by Sincerely Alex
Summary: What happens when Bella is left home Cullen's house,alone while the Cullen's are out hunting?With a plasma flat-Well,Emmett's tv and the Fuse channel?For my best friend Alisa, because she LOVES Gerard Way.Due to demand, I will Cont.
1. The Half naked man

Teenagers scare the living...

By: Alex Aycock

Summery: What happens when Bella is left home ( Cullen's house), alone while the Cullen's are out hunting? With a plasma flat-(Well, Emmett's tv) and the Fuse channel? ((For my best friend Alisa, because she **LOVES** Gerard Way.))

Music: "Teenagers" By My Chemical Romance-Obviously.

(I wrote this for Alisa on christmas. I just never posted it. Please tell me what you think)

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own anything

* * *

He had been gone...ten minutes, and I already missed him. Charlie for some unknown reason had gone out of town this week. He wouldn't bother to tell me why. As much as he disapproved of me staying with the Cullen's, Carlise and Esme had persuaded him. It was Saturday, and I had a whole week to look forward to, but since I was staying over, the Cullen's thought it would be a good idea to go hunting. With reluctance on Edward's (and mine, though I didn't let it show for him,) part, I had finally all but shoved him out the door. They should be back sometime tomorrow since they left _early_ this morning. I didn't know what to do with myself, I had just eaten dinner, (Esme had stocked the house better than a Food lion) and I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I hated when he had to go away. To save (or attempt to) myself from being lonely, I decided to switch on the huge flat-screen tv. (It really was everyone's, but Emmett referred to it as his "Passionate Storyteller"). The channel that came on was 'Fuse', a rock-music video channel. I had watched this channel before, they played decent music. Right now it was on a commercial, so I decided to get out a new manga, (I was actually starting to like anime) while I waited for the commercial to go off. The manga I was reading was called "DN Angel". I was at the part where Daisuke found out he was Dark in Vol. 1 when I heard a song come on. 

_'They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen outta you._

_Because they sleep with a gun, and keep an eye on you son, so they can watch all the things you do.'_

I peeked above "DN Angel", to look at the tv. My nose was still in the book though (literally ha ha). There was a guy with black hair clinging to a microphone.

_'Because the drugs never work,'_

The drums came in to create a catchy beat.

_They gonna give you a smirk, cause they got methods of keeping you clean._

_They gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds, another cock in the murder machine.'_

I think I had heard this band before...wasn't it like 'My Chemical' something?

_'They say that Teenagers scare! The living shit outta me!' _

The lead singer was...good looking. _Nothing_ compared to Edward of course, but still...

I watched the video in amazement. Wow, he really- OH MY GOD!!! He was climbing up the microphone!

* * *

I woke up on the Cullen's couch to the vacuum running, Emmett swinging the cord around, listening, and singing to "Dancing Queen". I cracked a smile until Edward bounded into the room. I felt guilty.

"You woke her up!" he fumed at Emmett.

Emmett cut off the vacuum and headphones.

"It's eleven-thirty! Besides, if you didn't want to wake her up, you should have taken her to your room. It's not like your not capable." Emmett stated.

"Good morning Bella." he added.

"It's okay!" I got between Edward and Emmett. It seemed silly, _what_ on earth could _I_ do to stop them? "Emmett is a good alarm clock," I told Edward. Emmett smiled at me. "I needed to get up." I had been kinda dreaming something I shouldn't. I hoped I hadn't talked in my sleep.

Edward and I were in his room later that day, _trying_ to spend some time alone together. There had been too many interruptions, such as Emmett wanting Edward's help with Rosalie's Bra. I did not want to know what he was doing with it, but it involved syrup. And then Alice and Jasper had wanted to play _their_ version of Truth or Dare. It was a long day. Edward was unconsciously fiddling with my hair as I explained why it was impossible to teach me a musical instrument.

"What did you do yesterday?" he interrupted me. I turned as red as a stop sign. This had been the topic I had been hoping to _avoid._ I attempted to avoid eye contact with him as I spoke.

"I just...hung around-nothing special, just watched tv and read." I wasn't lying really...I just wasn't telling him everything.

"Oh c'mon Bella-"

There were three knocks on the door.

"Yes Alice," he said, a little irritated. The door opened noiselessly.

"Edward, I was just wondering if I could...borrow Bella for a minute." Alice said-unusually serious for her.

Edward had a confused look on his face as he answered.

"If it's only just for a minute."

"Bella." Alice beckoned me with her hand. I got up from where I was sitting on Edward's bed, and followed her out the door.

"Please don't listen Edward-for Bella's sake." she said while closing the door and not looking at him.

I was terrified at what she had said. We walked silently as we reached her room. She held up one finger-for me to wait- and stared, not looking at me. She then put her hand down and dragged me into her room.

"Okay," she said slowly "he's not going to listen."

Alice looked at me with scared eyes. "Bella, I saw something while I was hunting yesterday."

OH NO! No no! No, no no no NO!

I sat on her bed, silent on the outside-screaming at myself on the inside to wake up from this nightmare.

"I suppose you know who Gerard Way is." she said quietly. I had to strain my ears to hear.

"Erm... a decent musician?" I said hopelessly.

"I want to show something to you Bella." Alice said, as she got up to go to her closest. "I am going to show you something **no one** has seen. Not Edward, or even Jasper." My eyes grew wide.

She pulled up a couple floorboards to reveal a metal door with a 'high tech' combination lock on it. My only thought was 'How could Jasper not have noticed this?'

Alice punched in a code too fast for me to see, and the door spread open.

In the next few moments, my eyes fell out of my sockets. On the bottom of this metal like chamber, was a man asleep. Not just any man-Gerard way, wrapped in a sleeping bag like a butterfly's cocoon. I looked from Alice to Gerard back and forth, in shock,

Alice tried to hold back a giggle."Where do you think he got all his ideas about vampires for his songs from?" she asked me with wide eyes and a grin spreading along her face.

"YOU KIDNAPPED GERARD WAY!" I shrieked.

"SHHH!!! Bella! Shush! They'll hear!" Alice said while covering my mouth. I stole a peek at Gerard. He moved, and while he did the sleeping bag came unzipped. Revealing that he was only wearing boxers.

"For a human, he is remarkably good looking. Besides," Alice continued "After that vision,I thought you wouldn't mind meeting him." Alice laughed.

Now I was beyond shocked."H-h-how did you get him here and keep him with no one noticing? It seemed impossible.

"It wasn't easy," she sighed.

When Gerard suddenly opened his eyes, it scared me so much, I some how managed to fall into the dark pit of doom. I landed with a huge thud on Gerard, I looked down at him and blushed madly.

"Hi." Gerard grinned.

"ALICE! Get me out!!!" I yelled. Gerard wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't go yet, I want to meet the girl who stole my Edward's heart Bella." Since my eyes had already fallen out of my head, they now rolled around on the floor.

"Oh yeah..." Alice said "I forgot to tell you. He sorta has a thing for Edward."

"HE'S GAY!?!?" I exclaimed.

"No, just Bi." Alice laughed. "He seems to really like you."

Gerard nuzzled his head _all _over me. I felt violated.

"There's a camera in Edward's room," Alice explained. "He likes to watch him."

Sheer horror washed over me. He had seen everything Edward and I do. In the back of my mind though, I reminded myself to ask him if he had some tapes of just Edward.

"Bella!" Edward called. "Alice! Give her back! I can't stand it any longer!" At that precise second, Edward busted through the door. This is worse than the time Emmett and- my train of thought got stopped from seeing Edward's face appear at the top of the well-like structure. Gerard's arms were still wrapped around me. I saw Edward's eyes narrow into slits.

"OH MY GOD!!!! EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gerard shrieked in a girly voice. Gerard all but tossed me into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE ALICE!?" Edward roared.

"Well," I groaned as I talked "Alice, kinda kidnapped Gerard Way, and she erm...from what I find...did things too him." I explained. I looked over to the side and saw whipped cream, handcuffs, and...other such things.

"Well!" Alice huffed "Bella is the one who masturbated when she saw Gerard on the tv! She _liked_ it when he crawled up the microphone!" she yelled.

All was silent. I could literally hear the crickets chirping outside. It wasn't too long until I heard heavy footsteps proceeding this way. I saw Emmett's head appear at the top of the hole. Peering down like the rest of them. He blinked twice, and his booming laugh echoed throughout the house as he walked away.

THEY SAY THAT TEENAGERS SCARE! THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA ME!!!!!!!

* * *

**One month later**

I sat on the edge of the couch as Gerard put the tape in. We were completely alone. (He became my new buddy when the Cullen's were out hunting)

On the screen, Edward appeared laying on his bed. How the video camera could capture this beyond beautiful Greek God was beyond me.

"Okay, now Bella," Gerard started talking "The night before you had slept in this bed." Gerard said pointing to the screen. "Now, in a couple of minutes you will see...some behavior you have probably never have seen out of Edward (his eyes sparkled as he said his name) before."

Edward lay completely still, and then all of a sudden, he began to sniff the pillow I had layed on by wrapping my legs around it. In mere seconds, he began to unzip his pants. It was like watching "The Last Day" with Gaspard Ulliel in it all over again,except it was _Edward._

* * *

**Two Months later**

I layed on the floor, on Edward's carpet. Edward layed beside me, stroking my hair. He looked away from me, and began speak

"Hey Bella," he sounded embrassed by something.

"Yeah?" I asked curious.

"I was wondering...if you would like it...if I bought...a microphone?"

Emmett's laugh echoed through the woods once again.


	2. Blood

Teenagers

Chapter Two

_**AN: Well, you guys wanted it, so here it is.**_

_**Thank you so much for the response! I did not think a Christmas gift to my best friend would get this much attention. Thank you! **_

_**Keep the reviews coming! Please!**_

_**This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, so forgive if anything in this chapter doesn't sound right coming from the original.**_

_**The song at the beginning of this chapter is a bonus track on My Chemical Romance's "The Black Parade" CD entitled "Blood". You should go listen to it. Also in this chapter, Emmett mentions that on the Projekt Revolution tour in Virgina, Gerard said something...well...Gerardy. So, in order for you to get that part, you need to read this. Well, I had gone to that concert with my best friend Alisa (the inspiration for this story) and it was an awesome concert, but right in the middle when MCR was about to perform a next song, Gerard started talking about David Cassidy, and how someone had mistook him for Mr. Cassidy. Well, he kinda made a comment which went along the lines of "I have sucked way more dick than that guy!" -shakes head- I guess thats just Gerard. I'm not even joking, that actually happened. I hope no one was offended. This is why this story is rated "M". THANK YOU YOU AWESOME FANS!!**_

_**On with the story!**_

**_

* * *

_**_ Well they encourage your complete cooperation, _

_ Send ya roses when they think you need to smile_

What is that?

_ I can't control myself because I don't know how _

_ And they love me for it honestly I'll be here for while_

The piano was playing an old timy tune, and two voices sang that I did not yet recognize.

_ So give them Blood, blood_

_ Gallons of the stuff_

_ Give them all that they can drink_

_ And it will never be enough_

_ Give them blood, blood, blooooood_

_ Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood_

I sat up and looked around. I was in Edward's room, and he wasn't here.

_ A Celebrated man amongst the gurneys_

_ They can fix me proper with a bit of luck_

_ The doctors and the nurses they adore me so_

_ But it's really quite alarming, cause I'm such an awful _

_ FUCK!!_

_ (Why thank you)_

On that note, I descended the stairs to see what people were singing. When I got there, I saw a grumpy Edward at the piano, a gleeful Gerard singing, and...Emmett...singing with him.

_ I gave you blood, blood_

_ Gallons of the stuff_

_ I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough_

_ I gave you blood, blood, BLOOOOOOOOD!!_

_ I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!_

"Such a indecent song." Edward grumbled.

"Ooh! Emmie! You should record a duet with me on our new CD!" Gerard squeaked as he embraced Emmett.

Emmett gently pushed him off. "Don't get all squeaky with me. I know what you said on the Projekt Revolution tour in Virginia." (**AN: _S_**_ee authors note above) _

"What did he say?" I asked, my voice think from sleeping. Gerard grinned.

After a few months, I kind of got used to Gerard's strange ways.

"Well-" Emmett started to say with a mischievous grin on his face, but was interrupted by Edward scooting off of the piano stool, racing over here, and carry me up the stairs.

"Ack! Edward!" I screeched. Why must he always be so dramatic?

He didn't say anything as we entered his room, and while he set me on the bed. He slowly laid back on

the golden comforter, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples while he let out a gust of breath.

Was it possible for a vampire to get a headache?

"Why did you decide to whisk me away to your room Edward?"

"I knew what he was about to say- you would not appreciate."

"Can I please make my own decisions?"

"Of course Bella, it's just...that kind of thing in the morning...would not me pleasant." he said seriously.

He sighed, sat up and held my hand in his.

"You know, we haven't really gotten to spend time together with _him_ around."

Edward was right. Even though I was practically living at the Cullen's...we hadn't really had a second to just breathe...even though he didn't need to. Alice was going crazy over the wedding, and now that we discovered Gerard...and his cameras...

Emmett had been laughing for days about that, and Gerard's obsession with Edward.

Gerard had even put a camera in Edward's bathroom for when he takes a shower.

"So let me get this straight _Eddie." _Emmett had said. "He's seen you naked, and yet Bella hasn't?"

Emmett wouldn't leave him alone, and much to my embarrassment, he brought it up when I was there the most.

Edward had kept insisting to Alice that we rid Gerard of this house, but she would not budge.

It was making Jasper kind of jealous. I wouldn't blame him. Your wife having a freaky friend as Gerard. They were quite the duo together. It scared me greatly.

"I propose we go somewhere before the wedding." he said softly.

Alice chose that moment to all but break down the door.

"NO! No, no no no no no NO!" she bellowed. "You are Not going anywhere!" The wedding is in four weeks!" for such a small vampire, she could make her voice exceptionally loud.

I heard a tiny voice downstairs pipe up. "OOOHH!! I **_love_** weddings!" it was obviously Gerard.

"Alice, it is none of your concern. We will take a few days to get away, it will not harm anything."

It sounded nice. A few days to ourselves.

"Edward!" Alice whined "I might need you guys here! It really hasn't happened yet, but I may need to know something!"

"I'm sure you can handle things for a few days Alice." Edward grabbed my hand, scooted past Alice, and flew down the stairs with me at tow.

Carlise now occupied the couch with Esme, while he read the newspaper. Emmett was playing a video game, and Gerard was trying to get Rosalie to talk to him-with no success.

"Carlise, Bella and I will be gone for a few days." Edward said, while looking at his father figure.

"That's fine Edward, you know where the passports are."

Jasper and Alice then descended the stairs; Alice having a glum look on her face; Jasper holding her hand, patting her back, while shooting death glares at Gerard.

"It's okay Alice, let it go." Carlise gave her a soothing look.

"My little Alice in wonderland, it'll be okay, let the lovey dovy battie and birdie have their fun." Gerard winked at her. (**_An: haha, get it? Mutts?) _**

"Okay Gee." She let go of Jasper and went to sit on the couch with Gerard, and gave him a hug.

Jasper growled. "She **my** little Alice in wonderland!" he said in a low voice.

I felt Edward give a nod to Gerard. Well, that was good, he at least was not glaring...as usual.

"Wait!" Gerard squeaked "I just had a wonderful idea!" At that, Edward growled a fierce growl.

"Edward, behave." Esme commanded.

He lowered his growl, and settled for glaring. So much for my last thought.

"Aw! C'mon Eddie! It'll be fun!"

"Let Gerard tell us his idea Edward." Esme cooed. Carlise peeked over the newspaper that he had recently put back in front of his face, at Esme to study her expression.

"What did you have in mind Gee?" Alice held onto his arm. Jasper glowered at the sight. Rosalie actually turned her head to look at Gerard.

"Well, My Chem has a couple of concerts coming up, maybe we could travel a little, meet the band, and the second part was kind of a surprise, but if all else fails and everyone finds out, I;ll just surprise Bella." Gerard winked at me.

"I'm in!" Emmett shut off his video game and grinned. Edward turned his glare to Emmett.

"I'll go with you Gee!" Alice squealed. "C'mon Jasper! We have to go pack!" and with that, she grabbed his arm, and danced up the stairs.

"I'll start packing our things Emmett." Rosalie said gently. Everyone turned to her. Rosalie was going along with Gerard?

"What do I need to pack?" she asked him.

"Ohhh, just a little bit of everything. If it's possible, I want everyone to be surprised." Rosalie glided up the stairs.

"Wait Rose!" Will you pack that sequin thong you bought!?" Emmett ran up the stairs after her. Gerard then got up-to pack I guess.

"We'll just let you kids have fun, and we'll stay here." Carlise said, eying Esme.

I peeked up at Edward. He was staring back ruefully. I put my hands on each side of his face.

"I guess we have no choice." I said as I kissed his nose.

Even without Alice's vision, I could tell we were in for a long, unnatural, Gerard generated ride.

Edward sighed. "So much for Alice not being able to cope because the wedding is in four weeks."

"I heard that Edward! I'll hook the video cameras back up!"

* * *

**_Where will they go? What does Gerard have planned? What is Rosalie really thinking? I hold all the answers to every question!_**

**_This chapter is not one of the better ones, but I am getting started._**

**_Soooo..._**

**_I'll let Gerard give each of you a kiss if you review!_**


End file.
